Rise to the top, team Aspiration
by parj789
Summary: first fanfic, hope you guys like it XD. i'm lousy with summaries, so you guys read and find it out... OC story
1. The invitation to Cardfight Haven

**Chapter 1: the invitation to Cardfight Haven **

**Author's note: Right… The same old 'no flamers' rule apply. All copyrights go to bushiroad. First fanfic and I hope you guys like it….**

**"Sarah? Sarah? Wake up! Really, the class is over!"**

**Sarah, 15 year old girl, woke up, wiping the spit from her face, which apparently proved the fact that she drooled when she slept.**

**"Really? Since when?" She replied groggily.**

**"Since 5 minutes ago," her best friend, Jane replied. "oh, by the way, Thomas asked me to pass a note to you, it's here somewhere." She rummaged around her pocket, finally finding a rather grubby note, and pulling it out of her pocket.**

**"And why didn't he give me himself?" Sarah asked, somewhat irked that one of her best friends was apparently ignoring her. **

**"Well, there's the teeny weeny fact that you were SLEEPING, or isn't that enough?" Emily replied, grinning.**

**Pondering that for a minute, she decided that was good enough reason, and unfolded the note. The note simply read: ****_Cardfighter Haven, same time, same place._**

**Author's note: Well, how was it? I hope I haven't cut you off from the good part XD. Anyhow, chapter 2 is coming soon, even faster than you think, so stay tuned...**


	2. Declaration of the Final Turn

**Chapter 2: Declaration of the Final Turn**

**Approximately 15 minutes later…..**

**"Oh, the dramatics, really, just saying 'meet me at cardfighter haven' would've been enough." Sarah, upon sitting on a table, snapped at a rather short, blond-haired boy.**

**"My fair lady, I live on dramatics." Thomas replied, taking a bow and smashing his nose on a deck of cards.**

**"Spare me" she replied, but not in the same snappish tone as before. "Well, are you ready to lose? If you do, this is the 12****th**** time," Thomas spoke, with a grin.**

**"Just so that you know, this time, I altered my deck to the point that it's unbeatable." She spoke up, grinning back.**

**"Like your previous deck? You lost 3 to 6 damages." He spoke back, still grinning.**

**"Let's just start, okay?" Sarah spoke up, remembering the unfortunate cardfight.**

**The duo flipped the cards on the table, simultaneously, and shouted "Stand up, Vanguard!"**

**Multiple turns later**

**"Damage trigger check….." Sarah replied softly, flipping the top card of her deck, only to find that it wasn't a heal trigger. **

**"Told you you would lose," Thomas replied, laughing. **

**"Fine, whatever, just don't gloat." Sarah snapped, getting up and heading to the rack of cards, when a voice made her freeze.**

**"Final turn!" **


	3. William, the new champion?

**Author's note: well, sorry for the short chapters and disappointing fights, but more fights later, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: William, the new champion?**

**"Final turn!" I shouted, and the effect was immediate.**

**"What? But.." My opponent stammered, looking at the field, and then at his hand. Right now, his brain was seriously on overdrive, no doubt about that. Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? The name is William. Right now, this is my 7****th**** win in here. These guys are not very challenging, and I really hope someone with a skill shows up soon, but for now, I gotta make do with these guys…**

**"First, I activate Conviction Dragon, Chrome jailer Dragon's limit break. By sacrificing three rearguards and counterblasting 2 cards, I can get additional power of 10000, and an extra critical." I replied, turning over 2 cards from the damage zone, and at the same time, taking out 3 units from the field.**

**"Then, I activate Chrome Jailer Dragon's persona blast. By discarding one Chrome Jailer, I can look at the top four cards from my deck, and superior call two gold paladins from them." I spoke again, drawing the top four. They were Lop ear shooter, Elixir sommelier, Flame of victory, and Sleygal dagger. **

**"I call Lop ear shooter and Sleygal dagger!" I shouted, throwing them down on the field. "And then, Lop ear's skill activates. By discarding a hand, I can search up to one gold paladin from the top three cards of my deck, and call it." I replied, discarding the hand, and looking at the top three cards. They were: Kahedin, Dindrane, and Viviane. "I call Dindrane! And then, with a soulblast, I draw!" I shouted, and drew a card. **

**Very annoying author's note: The following doesn't specify players by name, but I believe you'll be smart enough to figure out who is who…..**

**"now, with a boost from Sleygal dagger, Lop ear shooter attacks your vanguard, Goddess of the full moon!" 9000+7000=16000**

**"I guard with Lozenge magus!" 11000+10000= 21000**

**"Following this, Chrome jailer attacks with Dindrane's boost!" 10000+10000+6000= 26000**

**"I guard with Red eye, ginger, and dark cat! I also intercept with Tagitsuhime!" 11000+5000+10000+5000+5000=36000**

**"Twin drive, first check, no trigger (Gigantech destroyer, grade 3). Second check, get! Draw trigger! All effects to the rearguard Gigantech destroyer!"**

**"No way!"**

**"Now, with the boost from Gareth, Gigantech destroyer attacks!" 10000+2000+5000+8000=25000**

**"No guard…" My opponent checked the damage, and it was CEO amaterasu. In other words, I won, again.**

**Another very annoying author's note: I think you guys will be smart enough to know that the Oracle think tank player was at 5 damage…**

**"Well, anyone else want to fight?" I asked, sweeping the little crowd around me, only to be replied with shakes and mutterings of no, when a girl stepped in, and said: "I'll fight"**

**Author's note: And that's Sarah, who apparently lost 12 times in a row. So, who will win? And what deck will she be using? The next chapter shows all this, and I'll be back in a matter of hours/days….**


	4. Chapter 4

to everyone that reads my stories: AHAHAHAHA! you though that it was a new chapter, didn't you? well, this notice is just an announcement. i'm taking in characters, so if any of you want your character to be in the story, just pm me. the requirements are: name, gender, clan, decklist. from the decklists, cards from booster 10 or above, trial deck 8 or 9, extra booster 6, isn't allowed. in other words, it's banned.


	5. clash of the dragons

**Chapter 5: clash of the dragons**

**Author's note: right. I've decided not to capitalize the card names, and won't be putting their full names… to tough to do that. Also, the battle phase doesn't specify which player is attacking, but you guys are geniuses, right? So figure it out on your own…**

**Sarah's pov:**

**Well, from what I saw, he was pretty good. But what exactly made me go against him? I couldn't win a vanguard fight to save my life, and to pull off a win? Forget it.**

**"Sarah, are you nuts? That guy is tough. You'll get creamed out there!" Thomas told me, and I gotta say: I found myself agreeing with him…**

**"So, are you going to forfeit before we start, or are you gonna fight?" The guy said. I don't remember his name. Willy? Or something like that.**

**"I'm game. Let's go!" I spoke up, sitting down and putting down a card on the vanguard circle. Then, I drew 5 cards. They were: 1 goku, 2 nehalem, 1 kimnara, and 1 bahr. I decided to keep it like that. He mulliganed three of his cards. After that, we flipped the cards up, and we simultaneously shouted, "Stand up, vanguard!"**

**"little battler, cron!" **

**"lizard soilder, Conroe!"**

**"I'll go first. Draw!" The willy guy said, and drew a card. "I ride kahedin!" he said. "and then, I use cron's skill to move to the rearguard circle, and end my turn."**

**"okay uh…. Willy, it's my turn draw!" I shouted, and drew a card.**

**"just so you know, my name is WILL, not Willy." He spoke crossly.**

**"whatever. I ride bahr, and move Conroe. With that, bahr attacks with conroe's boost!"**

**"no guard" he said, and I turned the top card over. There was a gold sparkle, and I knew from my experience that it was a critical. "critical trigger! All effects to bahr!" I shouted. I usually had rotten luck, but today was better, as if universe was finally compensating for all those rotten lucks that it gave me.**

**"damage check. First, no trigger(hare in the moon's shadow, pellinore, grade 3). Second check, draw trigger! All effects to kahedin! And I draw!" he shouted, and drew. **

**"well, that's the end of my turn." I replied, feeling more confident then before.**

**Will's POV:**

**I took one look at her, and I figure out that she was a newbie, or someone that was bad at vanguard. I could see that from her eyes. Smug and confident, right after the first turn. Well, it was my turn, and I wasn't gonna take it easy, even if she was new.**

**"my turn, and I draw." I spoke quietly, and drew the card. I took a look at my cards, which were: 2 viviane, 2 chrome jailer, 1 beaumains, 1 mark, and an sagramore(grade 1 version). "First, I ride viviane, and then I activate cron's skill. With a counterblast, I can check the top 5 cards of my deck, and I can add a grade 3 to my hand!" I spoke, and took a look. They were: 1 dindrane, 1 elixir sommelier, 2 sleygal dagger, and 1 speeder hound. "there are no grade 3s, so I shuffle my deck" I spoke, and shuffled. While shuffling, I asked her a question: "you're new at vanguard, aren't you?" she looked a bit annoyed, and asked me back, with this question: "no, and what makes you think that?" I answered back while putting the deck down, and my answer was: "no reason, except that you act like a newbie"**

**The way her face turned red was pretty funny. "you know, you act cool and nice, but let's see how long you can keep that act up, because I'm gonna win!"**

**Sarah's pov:**

**I was really mad. The nerve he had, comparing me to a newbie! But I started to regret what I said, because his smile disappeared, and he said "oh yeah? Then let's see your skill. Fron now on, no more mr. nice guy acts from me."**

**"Now, I call beaumains, and sagramore! Beaumains attacks!" power: 10000**

**I thought out the situation. It was looking ugly, and I didn't want to take loads of damage. So I decided to guard. "guard with kimnara!" **

**"fine. Then I attack with Viviane, with a boost from sagramore! Drive trigger check! No trigger! (lop ear, grae 2)" power: 6000+9000=15000**

**"damage check, no trigger (wyvern strike plajurl)"**

**"I activate sagramore's skill first! I discard lop ear, and draw! And then, viviane's skill! I can call the top card of my deck with a counterblast! The unit is…. Kahedin! and then, turn end"**

**Will's pov:**

**I was really steamed. Acting cool and nice? An act? The nerve she had! I looked at my hand, and it was this: 1 viviane, 2 chrome jailer, 1mark, and silent punisher.**

**It was her turn now, and now I watched her draw.**

**"I ride Nehalem! And I call another Nehalem and a iron claw dragon! I activate conroe's skill: by retiring this and counterblasting a card, I can add any card to my hand, as long as it's grade 1 or less! I add barri! And I attack with the rearguard Nehalem, boosted by iron claw!" power: 10000+7000=17000**

**"no guard" I spoke up. I wanted to conserve what hand I had, and activate my limit break.**

**"damage check, heal trigger. I heal a damage, and add the power to Viviane." I replied, taking a card from my damage zone, and putting it at the drop zone.**

**"I'll attack with my vanguard Nehalem now, and drive check! No trigger(blazing flare dragon, grade 3)"**

**"the attack doesn't hit, since your vanguard has lower power." I spoke up. **

**"I know that! Turn end!" she spoke. She seemed a bit cross, but I guess I shouldn't have tried to teach the rules as if she was a beginner….**

**Sarah's pov:**

**Now it was his turn, and I took a peek at my hands while he drew. It consisted of: goku, blazing flare, a critical trigger, blazing core, barri. But the difficult question was, which unit should I make as the vanguard? Goku or blazing flare dragon? My train of thought was interrupted when will began to chant. "the dragon of justice who jails those that sin! Descend and unleash your judgement on my opponents! I ride chrome jailer dragon!" he ended with throwing the card down. "now, you're going to regret what you said." He said, giving me an ugly look.**

**And… cut! The rest will be posted later, possibly somewhere around Monday? So, a kagero deck. What do you guys think? The next main character can be yours, or the main character might run your deck, so don't be hesitant to sign up, like what I posted on chapter 4. Right now, I need a decklist for Thomas. The idea is that he'll run pale moon. Help me out, guys! If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to say it. **


	6. the end to the fight…

**Chapter 6: the end to the fight…**

**Author's notes: well, just saying that you guys look a lot… but no reviews.. I'm crushed… Well, onward!**

**Sarah's pov:**

**With the way he looked at me, I had only one thought: **_fighting him was a bad, bad idea….._

**"I'll activate chrome jailer's skill. By discarding chrome jailer, I can check the top 4 cards from my deck, and call up to two cards." He spoke, and took a look at the top 4. Then he said: "I'll call tron and lop ear! I don't activate lop ear's skill, and attack with beaumains, boosted by kahedin!" power: 10000+7000=17000**

**"I guard with tahr!" power: 10000+10000=20000**

**"next is chrome jailer! With the boost from sagramore, attack!" power: 10000+6000=16000**

**"No guard!"**

**"twin drive, first check. Critical trigger! Critical to chrome jailer, and power to rearguard lop ear! Second check, no trigger(pellinore, grade 3)"**

**"damage check. First, no trigger(barri, grade 1). Second, no trigger(yaksha, grade 3)"**

**"I activate sagramore's skill! By discarding pellinore, I get to draw!"**

**"finally, lop ear attacks, boosted by tron!" power: 9000+5000+6000=20000**

**"No guard. Damage trigger check, draw trigger! Power to Nehalem, and I draw!"**

**"turn end." He spoke, giving me a cold smile.**

**" my turn. Stand and draw." I said, and took a look at my hand. It was: goku, blazing flare, blazing core, barri, and bahr.**

**"I ride goku! And I call bahr! I attack with Nehalem, boosted by iron claw dragon!" power: 10000+7000=17000**

**"I guard with flame of victory!" power: 10000+10000=20000**

**"I attack with goku, boosted by bahr!" power: 10000+8000=18000**

**"no guard."**

**"twin drive, first check. No trigger(goku, grade 3). But I get to retire a grade 1 or less rearguard, and I choose sagramore! Second check, no trigger(kimnara, grade 1)"**

**"damage check, draw trigger! Power to vanguard, and I draw!"**

**"turn end."**

**Very annoying author's note 1: hello, it's me, the author. Sorry for the rude interruption, but this is how these two are doing. Look below.**

**Will: 4 damage, 3 flipped. Sarah: 4 damage, 1 flipped**

**Well, that's it, and Will(or Willy) gets to narrate now.**

**Will's pov:**

**Well, it's me again. We were at the point when we were at 4 damage, right? So carrying on…**

**It was my turn again, and I knew that I could win this turn. So I said, "Final turn!"**

**"first, I call tron from my hand. Then, I attack with the rearguard beaumains, boosted by kahedin!" power:10000+7000=17000**

**"guard with kimnara! And intercept with Nehalem!" power: 10000+5000+5000=20000**

**"chrome jailer attacks, boosted by tron! And tron's skill gives chrome jailer another 4000 power!" power:10000+6000+4000**

**"perfect guard with barri! I drop goku, and nullify the attack!"**

**"twin drive, first check. Critical trigger! All effects to the rearguard lop ear! Second check, no trigger(mark, grade 1)."**

**"now, with the boost from tron, lop ear attacks!" 9000+5000+6000=20000**

**"n..no guard. Damage trigger, first check. No trigger(barri, grade 1). Second check, critical trigger. I… I lost."**

**Seeing her crestfallen, I wondered if there was any way to make her feel better. I asked: "can I take a look at your deck? I can help out if you want."**

**She looked surprised, but she accepted, and showed me her deck. It wasn't really good, but I wasn't going to say that to her face, so I said "not bad, but your deck doesn't have a clear image of victory. Try to concentrate on a single card rather than having multiple units with cool effects."**

**She looked a bit embarrassed, and said this to me: "can you help me? I'm not good at building my decks."**

**"sorry. Maybe later. Gotta go." I said, and slung my backpack. **

**"well then, how about tomorrow, right here?"  
"sounds good. I'll be waiting." Saying that, I walked out of the shop, and headed to my home.**

**Author: haha! Got yah. I ended up breaking my promise, because I have some spare time. So chapter 7 is coming Monday, be excited! Review this time, for change!**


	7. Chapter 7

to everyone that reads my stories: AHAHAHAHA! you though that it was a new chapter, didn't you? well, this notice is just an announcement. i'm taking in characters, so if any of you want your character to be in the story, just pm me. the requirements are: name, gender, clan, decklist. from the decklists, cards from booster 10 or above, trial deck 8 or 9, extra booster 6, isn't allowed. in other words, it's banned.


	8. the new student

**Chapter 8: the new student**

**Author's notes: nothing worth noting**

**Sarah woke up, and grabbing her phone, she held it up, and turned it up. The clock read: 8:45. She stared for a while, and then sat upright in her bed, shocked, and screamed two words. "I'm late!"**

**10 minutes later**

**Sarah entered her classroom, with her hair sticking all over the place, and panting. Emily walked up to her, and asked: "what's up? You're usually early. I haven't seen you this late since… well, since never."**

**"yeah…. I stayed up late, trying to find some of my cards. A guy I know said he would help me out today."**

**"was it after school? Because if it was, you could've just grabbed them after school." Emily said, rolling her eyes.**

**"oh, yeah….. why didn't I think of that? I'm an idiot." Sarah said, smacking her head, and not noticing Emily giggle and nod, evidently agreeing with her former statement.**

**"everyone, sit down. Today I have a surprise for you." Their teacher shouted, surprising almost everyone.**

**"I wonder what it is. Maybe pizza party like the last time?" Sarah said excitedly, taking a seat.**

**"or a math test like the last time" Emily grumbled, sitting down.**

**"we have a new student. Please make him fell at home." Said their teacher, and beckoned someone at the door.**

**Sarah's jaw dropped open, recognizing who it was.**

**"hello. My name is William, and this is my first day here. Pleased to meet you all" Will spoke up, grinning.**

**Author's notes: yeah…. Rather expected, huh?(or maybe not.) well, there's chapter 8. I'll be back after a few days. Got loads to do, so expect new chapters somewhere around next week? Until then, so long!**


	9. champion vs champion

**Chapter 9: champion vs champion**

**Author's note: sorry. I've been bit lazy, haven't I? Anyhow, let's pick up where we left off. But I'll warn you, this chapter is very short. I have little time today, so the chapter would be short. But you guys will get to see a debut of an another major character, so stick with me.**

**"So, the guy who just came in is a guy who beat almost everyone in the store and beat you, and promised to take a look at your deck?" Emily spoke up, staring at Sarah.**

**"Yeah. That's why I brought some cards. I got ESP!" Sarah spoke up, sticking out her tongue at her friend.**

**Lunchtime**

**"Hey, Will? Did you remember…."**

**"The promise? Absolutely. Now let me see those cards, will you?"**

**"Well, the overall deck is a bit spread out. The base seems to be lawkeeper, since you've put 2 copies, whereas the rest….."**

**"Then what should I do?"**

**"Well, you take out this card, put this one in…(timeskip to 5 minutes later) and done. Hope you like it."**

**"It looks good… I guess."**

**Rather annoying author's note: the conversation may not show who's who, but I think you guys will figure it out.**

**"Hey, you. I've heard from my buddies that you're the guy who beat almost everyone in the card shop. Let me see how good you are, then" an aggressive voice spoke up, causing both to jump. This was spoken by a boy with blond hair.**

**"Fine. But first, let's get properly introduced. My name is Will. What about you?"**

**"Jake. So, are you gonna do it?"**

**"Yeah. But next break. Lunchtime is nearly over."**

**"fine." Jake snarled, and turned back.**

**Author's note: well that was quick, wasn't it? Anyhow, like the previous annoying notes, the conversation doesn't say who's who, but you'll figure it out, that I'm sure of.**


	10. blue dragon and the gold dragon

**Chapter 10: blue dragon and the gold dragon**

**Author's note: sorry for the extremely late update. School started few days earlier, and I've been busy…. I'll try to make up for it as best as I can, but this chapter might be bit short because I'm still busy.**

"**So, who is that guy? And why in the world is he so mad at?" will asked, during the class. **

"**He won the last shop tournament, so he was kind of the shop champion. He must be mad at you because you've been just as good as him."**

**Extremely quickly and cutting much of the above conversation to the future**

"**so, are you ready?"**

"**yeah. Stand up, vanguard!"**

**Mildly irritating but necessary author's note: 1****st**** is Will, and 2****nd**** is Jake**

"**I ride dindrane, and move tron. Then, I call kahedin. turn end."**

"**I ride theo, and move erik. Then, I call dorothea. With dorothea's boost, theo attacks." Power: 6000+8000+14000**

"**no guard."**

"**Drive trigger check, no trigger.(basil, grade 2) turn end."**

"**damage check, no trigger(grade 3, gigantech destroyer."**

"**I ride lop ear, and attack with boost from kahedin." power: 9000+7000+16000**

"**no guard."**

"**drive check, draw trigger. All effects to the vanguard."**

"**damage check, no trigger.( valeria, grade 3)"**

"**turn end."**

"**I ride argos, and call basil and lazarus. I attack with basil, and he gains an extra 2000 power, since it is the first battle." Power: 8000+2000=10000**

"**guarding with falcon knight."shield:9000+5000+14000**

"**with basil's skill, I change the placements of basil and lazarus, and attack with lazarus." Power:10000**

"**guarding with dindrane." Shield: 9000+5000=14000**

"**attacking with argos, boosted by dorothea, and argos gains an extra 4000 power due to dorothea's skill." Power: 9000+4000+6000=19000**

"**no guard."**

"**drive check, no trigger(hydro hurricane dragon, grade 3)."**

"**damage check, no trigger.(lop ear, grade 2)"**

"**turn end."**

**Author's note: sorry for the rather abrupt ending… but like I said, no time. **


	11. the white hare, pellinore

**Chapter 11: the white hare, pellinore.**

**Author's note: sorry, just too much schoolwork.. also, some adjustments. Valeria is g2, and the drive checked hydro hurricane is maelstrom**

"**stand and draw. I ride silver wolf, garmore. Then, by activating the counterblast, I call dindrane, and via soulblast, draw. Then I call beaumains. With dindrane's boost, I attack with beaumains." Power:10000+6000=16000**

"**Guard with battleship intelligence"**

"**with boost from kahedin, I attack with garmore." Power: 10000+7000=17000**

"**no guard"**

"**drive check. First check, no trigger(mark, grade 1). Second check, critical trigger. All effects to vanguard."**

"**damage check. First check, no trigger(maelstrom, grade 3). Second check, draw trigger. All effects to vanguard."**

"**turn end."**

"**stand and draw. I ride maelstrom! Then, I call valeria, and Cyprus. I attack with basil." **

"**no check, no trigger(kahedin, grade 1)."**

"**I change the positions of basil and lazarus, and attack with lazarus."**

"**no guard. Damage check(lop ear shooter, grade 2)"**

"**with cyprus's boost, valeria attacks"**

"**I guard with flame of victory!"**

"**with dorothea's boost, maelstrom attacks!" power:11000+6000+4000+5000+26000**

"**perfect guard with mark!"**

"**drive check. First, no trigger(basil, grade 2). Second check, also no trigger(emerald shield, grade 1). Turn end"**

"**stand and draw. I ride chrome jailer dragon! And then, limit break! I retire 3 rearguards for and extra 10000 power, and an extra critical!. Then I activate the persona blast! Then I superior call lop ear and pellinore! Then I activate lop ear's skill. I discard a card, and take a look at the top 3 cards of my deck. I superior call kahedin! I call tron from my hand. With tron's boost, I attack with chrome jailer!"**

"**perfect guard with emerald shield!"**

"**twin drive, first check. No trigger(kahedin, grade 1). Second check, critical trigger! All effects to pellinore! Pellinore attacks!"**

"**I guard with basil!"**

"**I attack with lop ear, boosted by kahedin!"**

"**no guard. Damage check, no trigger(emerald shield, grade 1"**

"**I activate kahedin's skill, and retire lop ear. I superior call pellinore! I discard kahedin, and move it to the vg circle! I attack with pellinore!"**

"**No guard!"**

"**twin drive, first check. No trigger(chrome jailer, grade 3). Second check critical trigger! All effects to vanguard!"**

"**damage check, no trigger. Second check, also no trigger. I lose…"**

**Well, that's it for now. And a bad news: this story will be on hiatus until may, due to my upcoming exams. But I'll try to update whenever I have time.**


	12. author selection

My dear fans, due to the increasing amount of my schoolwork, i want someone with me writing this story. Whoever he/she is, i'm willing to work with them, provided that they go along with me well. the method i'll choose the writer is this: you write the next chater, starting off from where i left off, and pm me with it. the winner's work will be posted. i accept the works until next thursday, 11:59 p.m. in U.S. time. the work is freestyle, but the only requirement i have is that you somehow make will and jake be either friends or rivals, and write it upto the introduction of the store tournament. no farther, and no additional major characters and decks without my permission. the winner will be posted somewhere next week. if there's no one, then i'll have to work this out on my own.


End file.
